


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge- The Fall

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Sex, Sex everywhere... all the time., Sheriarty - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock, jimlock, not for long...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 30 Day OTP Challenge... and OTP Porn challenge. When Jim Moriarty takes Sherlock to the rooftop it's made very clear that Sherlock is not the one to fall. Can Sherlock save him? Obviously. He's gorgeous.... and so is what blossoms from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3, don't hurt me. I love me some Sheriarty and there just isn't enough of it. Please comment or do whatever it is you can do on this forum. There should be at least one chapter published per day.

Chapter 1: Holding Hands  
“It’s so close Sherlock, the fall.” He let a smile form on the corner of his mouth, tugging to expose his charming, but deadly grin. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed,  
“You’ve been threatening a fall for months Moriarty, I’m getting bored.”  
“And I wouldn’t want to get in your way when you’re bored right?” Moriarty turned to the bullet holes in the wall and surrendered to the smile. “Oh but don’t worry, you won’t be bored for long and I’ll be there through it all to… hold your hand.”  
“I’m not so sure I could trust you and your changeable ways.”  
“No one trusts the villain, not anymore, they’ve been warned. By boring people like you Sherlock, you really do ruin all my fun.”  
“My apologies.” Sherlock snarled, in a flat tone that implied he was holding everything back, trying with all his might not to shoot the dangerous criminal lounging in his flat. He reached for the gun, but then nothing, the gun was gone and a sense on numbness rushed through his system like ice water in veins, he fell to the floor with a satisfying thud and he was gone.

Waking up on a rooftop wasn’t the best feeling. Lying on hard concrete, fragments of brick poking into his back. He could hear pacing close to him, the sound of expensive business shoes, Moriarty had drugged him and taken him to a rooftop, probably for ‘the fall’. Sherlock bolted upright grabbing at the back of his head when a shooting pain almost paralysed him,   
“Take it slow Sherlock, don’t want you getting dizzy up here, it’s dangerous enough. Not the height I mean, me.” 

Sherlock could now see said expensive shoes either side of his hips, despite Moriarty’s smaller frame he easily picked Sherlock up, grasping him under his arms and leaning him again his body, dragging him to the building edge,  
“This is hardly masterful Jim,” Sherlock slurred, clearly still under the effect of whatever he’d been drugged with, “Drugging me and pushing me off a building, one of your thugs could’ve done it and you wouldn’t even have to get your hands dirty.” Throwing a friendly arm around Sherlock’s shoulders, he laughed, he took a breath and laughed again.  
“I never said this was your fall Sherlock, simply the fall. All you have to do is watch.”

Moriarty watched as his words caused connections in Sherlock’s mind, slowly putting together the pieces and looking to Moriarty when he understood.   
“Why?” He pleaded, Moriarty chuckled, scratching his jaw,  
“Why not?” For every logical question Sherlock threw, Moriarty would throw a polar opposite, insane, illogical answer, that somehow couldn’t be taken for granted.  
“Because I’m putting my hand out, to you Jim, it’s never going to be time for us to fall. Take my hand.” They stared at each other for a moment and Moriarty smiled,  
“Cute.” Sherlock smiled as well,  
“I know, I know, it sounds positively disgusting, but I keep you from boredom and you keep it away from me.” Moriarty’s smile wore away and he stepped down from the edge, he walked with purpose toward Sherlock, who was now standing, hands balled into fists, whole body tensed. Moriarty wrapped a hand around his neck and their eyes met as he squeezed the life out of the man who saved him, he let go, leaving a white hand mark, quickly turning red as blood rushed to the surface and kissed him. Squarely on the lips, once and walked, with determination and swagger to wherever the hell he was going.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up embraced by unfamiliar arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, you've come to read my second chapter. Thank you lovely. <3

Chapter 2: Cuddling somewhere  
With no money for a taxi, Sherlock had walked home, his legs were sore and his head was still pounding. When he finally arrived, he collapsed on the couch, fingers rubbing over his temples, he shut his eyes, trying to forget the feeling of Moriarty’s lips on his. But the same clip-clop of expensive shoes got louder, closer and Sherlock was gone again.   
When he woke up from a drug induced state once again he felt arms around him, he was comfortable, comfortable like he was after a fling, in that all-consuming post coital bliss, but surely he was alone, but the movement and rustling of a suit jacket seemed to disagree. Too quickly, Sherlock turned over, finding Moriarty laying on the couch with him, asleep, his eyebrows furrowed as though deep in thought, it was something the two of them shared, no off switch on those brains, always working, always overworked.   
“Jim! What the hell are you doing here?” Sherlock tried to stay calm, but it was so long since he’d been held like that, he was almost grateful. His dark eyes opened and darted around the room,  
“Shit I dunno I just passed out and…”  
“No! You drugged me again, I passed out and you fucking lay with me on my couch!” Moriarty looked as confused as Sherlock now, he knew he hadn’t drugged Sherlock- not this time, and he certainly hadn’t drugged himself, there was someone else, and they were winning. Sherlock sighed and Moriarty looked at the ground, “Should we talk about what happened on the roof?”   
Moriarty smiled and shook his head,   
“No, we should forget about that.”  
“Well I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it just felt right.” And in that moment their eyes met and nothing was said, Moriarty nodded and smiled a little.   
“Don’t you think sometimes Sherlock, that we don’t belong here, with these naïve adorable fuckers, we need more than that, more data, more stimulation, more stuff!”  
“I can’t imagine you have the time to want more, the whole world’s bank accounts and the key to every door, it should keep a man pretty busy.”  
“Oh, I’m busy Sherlock, I’m so busy, but I get time to think about the fact I haven’t had an honest shag since I was in school.”  
“What do you mean? An honest shag?”  
“They’re either prostitutes or employees, they don’t want me and I don’t want them, we just fuck away to satisfy our needs. I’m bored Sherlock, I need passion.”  
Sherlock wanted to say something suave like ‘I’ll show you passion’, but he knew he wouldn’t end up doing anything passionate and making even bigger fool of himself than he was by saying nothing. So he whispered, and it took all his courage,  
“Show me passion.” Moriarty looked at the taller man and grinned, walking toward him, a hand moving to stroke the forming bruise on Sherlock’s neck from having squeezed a little too hard, with the other and travelled downward, cupping his ass, pushing Sherlock’s body to his own. He kissed Sherlock with such passion, biting, sucking, licking once he gave him access to his mouth. Moriarty backed him into the wall, the one pierced with bullet holes… for ventilation and kissed him harder, grinding against the inexperienced man.   
“Sherlock, you’ve never screwed have you?” He shook his head, ashamed of himself, Jim simply smiled, “We’ll do your first time properly, don’t you worry, today I just have to show you something else.” Sherlock swallowed hard, “Keep your arms behind your head, don’t move them, for anything.” He did as he was told and Jim tore through the buttons in his favourite purple button up, throwing it to the ground and kissing from his lips, to arms, to chest, to torso. Sherlock let out a sigh of enjoyment every once in a while until Jim made his way to where he really wanted to be.  
There was already a noticeable bulge in his tight business pants, reminding Jim of that same discomfort in his own pants. Unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping Sherlock’s pants, they fell and pooled at his ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side of the room. Jim kneeled before him, leaving open mouthed kisses on his navel and inner thighs, finally leaving one long, light lick from base to tip of Sherlock’s cock, Jim had to admit he was expecting underpants but there was nothing truer than Sherlock being full of surprises.   
Jim licked and slurped at the end of the taller man’s cock as he groaned and whimpered when he touched him in just the right way. It was too much for Jim, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and removed his suit jacket and shirt, throwing them all to the side, pulling his black CK’s to his knees and stroking himself at the same pace as he sucked Sherlock. Soon they were moaning together, Sherlock warning Jim that he was close. He immediately took his length out of his mouth and stood, they kissed, Sherlock tasting his precum in the kiss. They placed their cocks beside the other’s and stroked gently, then faster until they felt their knees going weak. Every time they were close, they stopped, kissed for a minute or so and resumed, finally, leaning on each other they came, only a second out from each other. Their stomaches and thighs were dotted with cum and Sherlock demanded they shower before sitting on any of the furniture. They merely kissed in the shower, it was all too much for Sherlock, whose Christmases had all come at once.   
It had almost made them forget that someone had drugged them and placed them on the couch, almost.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty offers to take Sherlock's virginity accidentally being uncharacteristically sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me, please comment. I'd love some feedback :)

Chapter 3: First Time  
Jim was gone when he woke up and he stressed that it all might have just been a dream. He climbed out of bed, nearly tripping over his dressing gown lying on the floor. Maybe he was still here, Sherlock chuckled at the thought of Moriarty in his kitchen making him bacon and eggs or something, Jim doing mundane activities just didn’t look right to him. He was meant for lounging around, fucking or doing something inhumane, not for making breakfast. Sherlock peered from behind the wall, the kitchen was clear, he had gone, but he had been there, there was a note, attached to a kitchen chair by a knife.   
‘There’s no way I’ll ever say this to your face but I want someone who loves you to help you lose your virginity, and I think I’m a decent candidate. Meet me at 7 at Angelo’s.’ Sherlock smiled, it had been real and while Jim was gone this morning they would be reunited tonight.   
Moriarty wasn’t one to leave his phone number, or ask him to confirm their date. He would just be there, and he knew that Sherlock would just be there too. John kicked the door open, groceries in booth hands, keys in his mouth, Sherlock quickly pulled the note from the chair, scrunched it up and put it in his pyjama pocket.   
“What have you done? You’re doing that face.”  
“What face?”  
“That face that says, I’ve done something even I’m not proud of. And for you, it means done something properly wrong.” Sherlock swallowed loudly and John raised an eyebrow having caught his flatmate out. John smiled, looking around the room for clues, “Why is there a knife in my chair.”  
“That’s always been there.” Sherlock shot back, getting a dissatisfied look from John who was still looking around,   
“Wait a minute, the bruise on your neck. Were you in a fight?”  
“When have I ever been guilty of being in a fight.”  
“You killed someone?”  
“When have I…”  
“You shagged someone.” John knew Sherlock too well, the only things he was ashamed of were the natural ones.  
“No…”   
“Alright but you almost did and you’re planning it.” Sherlock looked to the floor and walked away, sulking at having been found out. He hated getting a taste of his own medicine. Suddenly he heard laughter from the kitchen and walked back into the hallway looking up at John who was doubled over, coughing from laughing too much.  
“What?”  
“It’s Moriarty isn’t it!” It was more of a statement than a question,  
“No.” But he said it too fast, John laughed harder,  
“Why Sherlock? He’s fucking insane!” Sherlock pulled the knife out of the chair and put it back in the drawer,  
“I don’t know.” John stopped laughing.  
“Oh shit, it really is him? Or is it Jim from I.T or Richard Brook?”  
“John, I don’t know.”  
“Shit Sherlock, I thought you weren’t gay! Irene certainly thought you weren’t gay!”  
“I’m not!” He yelled and it echoed through the flat, John left it alone, putting his hands up in surrender,   
“Okay, okay. Just tell me when not to be here. It’s enough to have him lurking around let alone listening to the two of you…”  
“Don’t be here tonight.”  
“Fine I’ll stay at Rebecca’s.”  
Rebecca was John’s new girlfriend, not that she was any different to the others. Still she kept him entertained and generally out of the way.   
Minutes lasted ages and the normal boredom was made ten times worse with the anticipation. He couldn’t help but think about what John had said. It was wrong, and he knew it was, he wasn’t gay, he’d know by now. Still things felt right with Jim and it was Jim as himself, as Moriarty, you could see his violent streak, his clever, dark mind, but it was all part of his charm. Losing his virginity was playing across his mind, it wasn’t supposed to be a big deal, it was overdue he should be relieved to be losing that embarrassing title but he couldn’t pretend that the thought of being with Moriarty, properly this time wasn’t scaring the shit out of him.  
Although at the same time, that familiar bulge in his pants were returning thinking about tonight and when it finally came around he had had two showers and gotten changed three times thinking of how he could make it perfect.  
Leaving the house he yelled out to John,  
“I’m going out for dinner, you better be gone when I get back.”  
“Don’t worry, I have no interest in being here tonight.” John shot back and he rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him, putting a hand up to signal a cab.   
When he arrived at Angelo’s, Jim was sitting at a small table near the back of the restaurant, there was a candle in a bottle in front of him, Sherlock realised he wouldn’t have had the balls to ask for one of Angelo’s ‘romantic’ tables. Opening the door of the restaurant he was greeted by Angelo himself,   
“Ahh! Sherlock, good to see you. Table for one as usual?” It did sound bad now he thought of it, table for one as usual, more or less saying, are you still alone?   
“Not tonight Angelo, I’m with a friend.” He gave him a smile and walked through the restaurant to where Jim sat, staring out the window, he pulled out the chair and sat opposite him.   
“I was starting to think you weren’t going to turn up.”  
“No you weren’t.” Jim chuckled,  
“You’re right, I wasn’t. Just making small talk.” His eyes thinned, looking Sherlock up and down, “You’re so nervous.” Sherlock stared at the ground, like he was hanging his head in shame. “Well, it’s good cos I want you to be nervous. I want you to shiver every time I touch your…”  
“Are you ready to order?” The waitress stood awkwardly beside their table, pen and pad in hand.   
“Ahh yes.” Sherlock muttered, “I’ll just get a spaghetti Bolognese please.” He smiled awkwardly as she wrote it down, biting her lip. She turned to Jim,   
“Pizza.” He nodded, she smiled and giggled a little,  
“Which type Sir?”  
“Surprise me.” He winked and she walked away.  
“Why were you flirting with her?”  
“Don’t you want your meal free?”  
“You have access to every bank account in the world and you’re making some girl think you’ll date her if she gives you free food. It’s low Jim.” He frowned,   
“I was just trying to impress you.” He placed his hand over Sherlock’s,  
“Jim I don’t doubt for a second that you could tempt any woman to the point of offering free food, you don’t have to prove it to me.”  
They didn’t speak while they ate, just looked up at each other almost like they were doing battle, their eyes fiery with passion, Jim pushed his pizza away after a while leaving a lonely slice, he downed the rest of his wine and looked at Sherlock, licking his lips. He looked up, feeling eyes on him, their eyes locked, Jim mouthed ‘let’s go’, and they did.  
Arriving back at Sherlock’s flat, Jim closed in on him, they stood body to body next to the front door, Jim raised a hand to the taller man’s face, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and only broke away for air. Sherlock led Jim to his bedroom, both leaving their coats and shoes at the door.   
“So you really want this?” Jim smiled and Sherlock nodded, gulping,  
“It’s about time.”  
Mouths pressed against each other, tongues exploring every inch of their mouths. They broke apart, panting,   
“Go lie down Sherlock, get comfortable.” He smiled as he lay in the middle of the bed, hands behind his head like they were the night before. Jim stood at the end of the bed, unbuttoning his white business shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He rubbed a hand over his bulge and unbuckled his belt. After a few seconds of teasing he let the grey pants pool at his ankles, stepping out of them and taking off his socks. He moved to beside the bed and straddled Sherlock, grinding on his own bulge, “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes.” He precisely unbuttoned the detective’s shirt, throwing it onto the chair in the corner of the room. His pants and socks soon followed and they were still, taking in the sight of each other almost naked, so close.   
Jim placed a hand on Sherlock’s chest, pushing him back against the pillows, he rolled his hips over Sherlock’s crotch, feeling both of their bulges becoming more defined. Although he was teasing him, it was clear Sherlock needed some foreplay to show him how to forget all his stress. They groaned as they kissed, “Do you want to top or bottom?” Jim whispered between kisses, Sherlock froze,  
“I want you to fuck me.” Jim smiled at the inexperienced reply,   
“Well then you’re gonna need to get me nice and hard.” He thrust into Sherlock as he spoke. He looked nervous and unsure of himself, “Don’t worry I’ll show you how.” Sherlock nodded and Jim’s tongue trailed down his body leaving tiny bite marks and kisses as he went.   
Reaching Sherlock’s briefs he left open mouthed kisses over the bulge, Sherlock moaning in reaction. Leaving a few scratches on Sherlock’s hips he pulled the briefs down and off, landing on the pile on the chair. Placing a hand around Sherlock’s length he licked slowly from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and eventually plunging almost his whole length into his mouth, he set an even pace and palmed himself through his briefs to the pace. Sherlock sat up a little,   
“Jim.” He whispered, “I want to show you what I’ve learned.” To anyone else that would be a cheesy line but he knew Sherlock meant it with such sincerity and he was trying so hard to say and do the right things. Jim figured he must have thought that if he said the wrong thing he would be turned off but the reality was, it would take a whole lot of mistakes for Jim to want to love him all the less. Jim smiled, licking his lips, moving up the bed next to Sherlock, they kissed once and Sherlock took control.  
Kissing down Jim’s body he used his hands a lot more, gliding and scraping at the smaller man’s chest kissing down his navel and to the line of his underwear. He rubbed over the bulge and Jim sighed, he pulled the briefs down, throwing them to the floor and lightly pumping Jim’s cock,  
“Harder Sherlock.” His grip tightened and stroked him harder finally placing his tongue on the head of his cock, closing his lips around it and sucking. “Oh fuck!” Jim whispered, grabbing a fistful of Sherlock’s curls. With each motion he took more and more of Jim’s length, fitting all of him after a couple of strokes, “Fuck! Oh fuck!” he moaned, “If you keep doing it like that I’m gonna cum.” Sherlock pulled away, “Do you not have a gag reflex?” Sherlock thought for a second,   
“I don’t think so, I remember the dentist saying something like that.”  
“Oh fuck Sherlock!” Jim rolled over, spooning Sherlock, “You got lube and condoms?” Sherlock climbed off the bed, walking into the bathroom naked, while Jim enjoyed his view. Coming back a minute or so later he threw them both at Jim, lying back on the bed beside him. Jim squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, one of them circling around Sherlock’s hole. He finally pushed one finger in and he felt Sherlock tighten around him, not sure how to react to the intrusion.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.” As he started to relax Jim slowly pulled out, only to push the finger in a little faster, he kept the pace slow and slid in another finger and then another, Sherlock gripping the sheets tightly so not to cry out with the mixture of pain and pleasure.   
“Are you ready?” Sherlock nodded and Jim pulled him closer placing his cock at Sherlock’s entrance and slowly pushing in,   
“Fuck!” Sherlock cried out, Jim stopped,   
“Do you want to stop?”  
“No!” Jim kept the pace slow until Sherlock stopped moaning then speeding up as they got more comfortable. Resting one hand on Sherlock’s hip, Jim moved his other arm around him, grabbing his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. They were both getting weak after a few more minutes, trying not to give in to the climax. “Jim, I’m gonna…” He came hard and fast, his climax covering him in a sheen of sweat. Jim thrust only a few more times and he was too shaking with the intensity of his own orgasm. They were panting as Jim pulled out, sure there was all together too much cum in that bed but neither of them could bare to move.


End file.
